Foldably deployable and stowable tables are known in the art which give some flexibility to the user in terms of providing a somewhat stable structure in the deployed position and which provide some reduction in space for storage. From card tables to folding leg tables, all compromise significantly in structure to achieve stowability.
In cases where expensive or delicate equipment is involved, there is an acute need for extremely sturdy raised working surfaces which have the capability for securely holding significant weight. The weight of the tables is always an issue, and the support structures used for the equipment should not overly burden the total weight of transport of the support and equipment to be supported.
Where support structures have the ability to be stowed and deployed, a number of considerations must be addressed including the lockability in the stowed position so that the table support may be manually transported without injury, as well as the deployed position locking stability. Lack of stowed stability can result in injury, whereas the lack of deployed position locking stability can result in both damage to equipment and more severe injury.
Further, where equipment has to be transported and set up on areas which may be cramped or uneven, the ability to provide rough leveling is similarly important. The ability of a support platform to provide leveling should not be accomplished with the addition of excessive weight or complexity. All of the needed attributes should be available without having to resort to space occupying support members which eliminate the ability to utilize the space beneath the table support.